Last Days
by MaskyxHoodie
Summary: Toby is, again, lost and now struggling to find what the difference is between reality and the things in his head. He's getting number...
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: left;"strongThis is my first time actually posting on here so please be honest with your reviews. I'm doing this so I can try to improve in my writing skills. Thanks!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The clock hit 12:34 and Toby's eyes flickered open. He'd heard a noise coming from downstairs. His sister, Lyra, probably again with her late night munchies./p  
p style="text-align: left;"He was kinda hungry too, to be honest. Maybe a little snack wasn't to bad of an idea, after all./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Being the little lazy boy he is, Toby was very hesitant about getting up and sighed when his feet hit the cold wood floor. As he went down the stairs leading to the kitchen, he didn't see the light of the fridge on as he hoped. That light would've done some good for his bad, non-adjusted vision./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Toby reached the kitchen and searched the walls for the light switch, "Ah!", Toby said as soon as he found it. When He flipped it, someone or something knocked him to the floor and hissed at him./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Turn it off!", a voice said from above him. It didn't take long for the 17 year old to figure out what was going on, his sister had, again, playfully, tackled him to the floor and was messing around with him. He pushed her off and turned on the light again./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey", Toby said, "You're gonna wake up mom and dad if you don't cut it out already." Lyra looked at him while stuffing her face with some Buggle chips, "Oh, but it's so much fun too get YOU in trouble little brother." Toby walked over to the fridge and pulled out some ingredients for making a simple sandwich./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong'Lyra's a beautiful girl' /strongToby thought strong'She truly is and yet she treats herself like a piece of nothingness, she deserves better.'/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"It was true, Lyra was, indeed, a very beautiful young woman. She deserved better than how she was being treated by her father.. by anyone, really./p  
p style="text-align: left;"She had kinda dark blonde hair the made her green eyes pop like no one's ever would nor ever will. Her personality, my God, was amazing! Honestly, she's been through way too many things that caused her pain and suffering, emotionally...strongshe deserved better./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What's the matter Tobster?" Lyra asked, waking Toby from his sort of dazed state. "Huh? Heh, I'm sorry. i'm just thinking about somethings." She shrugged and playfully rolled her eyes. They giggled./p  
p style="text-align: left;"After Toby was finished making his sandwich, his sister left and he was alone./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Since sleep really wasn't an option for him anymore, he simply went to his room and played around with his new phone./p  
p style="text-align: left;"It wasn't really like him to have break downs anymore, but every now and again, they'd just come as they pleased. It didn't matter where or when, no matter who he was with or anything, they just happened. It looked like this was just another one of those times./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tears started to come down and as they did he felt himself slipping away from his sanity and some innocence that left every time he cried his eyes out./p  
p style="text-align: left;"He hated these times, especially. Not that he cared about himself, like everyone he knew had told him to. He didn't have self-pity, no love and, most certainly, no respect for himself what-so-ever./p  
p style="text-align: left;"These times sucked and yet these were the times he cherished the most./p 


	2. Chapter 2

Toby's eyes stung from the night before, but this was something he'd grown accustomed to.

He looked over at his nightstand and saw his half-eaten sandwich, as he stared he thought that he could be like that, ending his life halfway through, with no one but his mom and sister to care.

He shook his head trying to get rid of these thoughts of suicide from his head. They weren't good for him. but then again... a lot of things about his family weren't good for him.

Toby got up and walked to the door when his phone rang, "What the-" 'Private number' the contact said.

It answered on its own, Toby jumped back and threw his phone, it landed on his bed.

'Nothing', he thought, ' Nothing at all.'

Just as he looked up at the phone, a voice came from the other line, "Hello?" it said.

He gulped down some of his fear, "H-hello?" the other line was silent for a second and then a muffled sound that sounded like "Yeah, he's here" came out.

"Tobias Rodgers, yes?"

'Ho- how do they know my name?' he thought in fear.

"Yes, sir, this is he," he felt a little bit braver, "It.. will.. end. He promises to make everything better. You don't need to worry anymore, child"

The words that came after scared him half to death, "You'll suffer, no more. Don't fret."

"H-he, sir? What do you mean?" the line went dead...

"WAIT!" Toby yelled as he heard the phone disconnecting. Lyra walked in, "Are you alright, Tobster?" she asked with an obvious look of confusion spread on her face. The teen looked at her, he looked like he just witnessed someone dying, up close... yeah, that terrified.

It was probably just a prank phone call, right? It shouldn't have scared him that much.

"Yeah," he said trying to contain the twitch he felt coming on. "What happened?"

What do you do you say to your sister after a weird call comes from a number that you've never seen before?

"Nothing, it was nothing, Lyra. Don't worry" he smiled to make her feel less worried. "Okay, go get showered. We're leaving in a bit," she smiled. "Okay?"

Toby left for the bathroom and Lyra went downstairs.

As Toby approached the bathroom mirror, the little, evil voices in his head started up again...

'Your disgusting!'...

'You don't deserve to be alive anymore! Just kill yourself already!'..

'No body wants you here anymore! Just die already!'

"Ugh!" he grasped the sink and tried digging his nails into it. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" he was so done with these voices already. Sometimes they'd give him ideas that weren't so bad but other times they were the worst ideas ever.

A knock at the bathroom door showed how loud he was. "Seriously, Tobster, are you okay? I'm getting kinda worried for you," Toby was getting a bit annoyed , "Yeah, Lyra. I'm fine."

He got in the shower hoping that, along with dirt, his insanity would wash off.

Our Lyra:

Lyra waited downstairs, patiently for her little brother to get out. But, eventually, fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long guys. I had finals this week and I didn't get much sleep. So to make up for itk, this chapter will be a little longer than the others. Enjoy!**

* * *

Toby came out of the bathroom with his hair still dripping wet and nothing but his pants on.

He looked at himself in the mirror and was disgusted by the sight he came across. His baggy eyes made him look like he hadn't slept for days. Toby tried not to think about these sorts of things.

He hated every inch of himself and wanted to just die already. To him, he didn't mean anything to anyone. No one cared if he was dead or not, in his eyes, at least.

He exited the bathroom and went downstairs to wake up Lyra.

'How cute', he thought to himself.

"Lyra, wake up," Toby shook her softly, trying not to wake her to abruptly. Her tired eyes opened and as soon as they did, they fell on him.

Smiling she asked he was ready to leave, obviously not seeing that his shirt wasn't on yet. "I'll be done in a minute." She nodded her head and he went upstairs to get ready.

All of a sudden, he had a terrible feeling. You know that feeling when you know that something bad is going to happen later that same day? Yeah, it was that feeling. His stomach turned and hurt with that stupid feeling.

It started raining, lighting was visible and thunder could be heard.

Just then he wondered about his mother that he hadn't seen all morning. 'Maybe she went to the market?' But then his "father" came to mind and he hadn't seen him either.

'Ugh!' he thought, 'This is never good.'

Looking in his drawers, he found a black, long sleeve shirt and put it on. Seeing that the rain had just started, he figured it wasn't going to die down that fast. He found his favorite hoodie and put it on.

It was warm and he liked it. As he went downstairs, he saw Lyra again laying down, but she wasn't sleeping. She was just laying there on her phone looking at her friends' Snapchats. As she felt his presence in the room, she turned towards him and smiled, again asking if he was ready to leave.

"Ummm... actually Lyra, can we just stay home today?" he asked in a hopeful tone. She looked confused as to his request, grabbing her small, wallet purse she asked "Why?"

Toby didn't necessarily have an explanation and Lyra wasn't to big on small reasons.

"Because it's raining and people get all weird when it's raining. Besides that you hate the rain," he smiled sheepishly, hoping that this would make them stay.

Lyra's confusion was again visible on her face. She looked out the window i the living room. She looked back at him. "What rain Tobster?"

He, too, looked out the window and saw that there was just a small gloomy cloud coming over. "What?! It was just raining right now, I swear!" Toby looked at the cement and saw that it was dry.

Lyra looked at the time on her phone and simply said "We're not gonna make it in time if you keep going on like this. Can we please just go now Toby?" she seemed a bit irritated with the whole situation.

He gave up but the feeling only got stronger.

As Toby got in the car, he looked up at the sky that promised rain later in the day, just not at that moment.

'It's going to be fine' he thought.

They got in and Lyra started driving, switching to different radio stations and seeing if there was anything that she liked on. She occasionally looked over at Toby to see if he liked anything. Eventually, she found that her favorite song by Blink 182 was playing, I miss you.

She hummed to the rhythm and Toby looked out the window, just trying to see there was something worthwhile. Nothing.

The song ended and they came to a stop sign as they were passing by a highly wooded area by their house.

Out of the corner of his eye, Toby thought he saw something Tall and dark. However, when he looked there was nothing to be drove off and remembered his mother.

"Hey L-lyra?" that stupid twitch. "Yeah?" she answered, still looking at the road ahead. "Where were mom and dad this morning?"

She sighed as silently as she could but he heard. "Well, mom went looking for dad early this morning. I got a call from her earlier saying that-" she got cut off.

"Are you serious? He went out again? UGH!" he was turning that kind of pink that only shows when your really angry.

"He doesn't even care that mom takes time out of her morning to go looking for him in the morning. That's why she's always so Goddamn tired!" Toby was sixteen and was old enough, now, to know what his father did when he went out late.

"Toby, calm down. He said he wasn't going to go out anymore, and he's been doing better. He's getting better," she said in a calming tone.

Toby was pissed, he didn't care what he said, because he knew it wasn't true. He was gonna keep drinking, no matter how badly it affected his family. It never mattered to his father.

"I don't care, Lyra. He said this last year and he's still going. He's not gonna stop any time soon."

The next hour or so was quiet. Not a word coming from either of them.

It started raining and Lyra took this as an opportunity to start talking. "Heh, looks like you were right. It is raining."

Toby rolled his eyes to her voice, something that he rarely ever did.

He shouldn't be so mad, she was just trying to help me and I got so angry.'

"Yeah, I see that." he said sarcastically. "Toby, please? I'm trying to make this a good day for us and your not helping. I know your mad but, for once, can you please pretend like none of it happened and be somewhat happy?"

He could heard the sadness in her voice. Toby felt really bad. He knew he was messed up, but is he so messed up as to intentionally hurt his sister's feelings?

"Lyra, I'm sorry. I just get ,ad and I do stupid things that hurt people and- I'm sorry" he apologized as many times as he could. "It's fine I just don't wanna be the one to make you upset anymore." It was so nice driving in this kind of rain.

"It's not you that gets me mad, Lyra. It's dad. I'm sorry." He started again but was cut off by that terrible feeling again.

Suddenly, Lyra started to scream and the car started to swerve in all directions. Is wasn't any sooner that Toby looked up that he saw what was happening.

The rain seemed like it was falling harder, now, than it was before. He grabbed on to the back of the seat for dear life.

 **Screaming...**

The sound of the car crashing into a tree in the woods, that they drove along. He whimpered as he felt glass dig into his arm. It all went silent, he was half way out of the car, as was Lyra.

He could hear the shards of glass falling to the ground with the rain. He looked at Lyra, his dear sister, covered in blood and started crying. It hurt just to do that. Blood soaked all over them, both and his vision fading.

 **"I promised her... and I failed us both," he said with the little strength that he had.**

It was all fading and he laid there letting the rain fall on his face. Letting the blood that was on him get washed off by the droplets. He knocked out due to the loss of to much blood.

 **...Later that day...**

Toby woke up in uncomfortable clothes and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. It was a hospital room.

He took it all in to fast and got a slight headache. "Ugh! God this hurts," he said to himself as he tried to move his arm. The same one that got injured during the crash

A nurse walked in holding a clipboard and a pen. "Toby?" she asked, her voice was so mellow, it bothered him.

Then it hit him... 'Lyra.'


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I just posted chapter 3 yesterday but I'm bored. So here you guys go!**

Toby sat up in his bed, as best he could, but the nurse, gently, pushed him back. "You need to lay down, Sweetie. The doctor has requested that you do so." Toby nodded and laid back down.

He didn't care much about his own health he, honestly just cared about Lyra. And that was the first person he asked for.

"Where's my sister?" he asked hoping that she'd be in better condition than he was. "Lyra Rodgers, right? She's in the next room over. But she's still asleep. You can go see her later, though," she said reassuringly.

"Miss, I need to see her now," he said trying to get up again, "You don't understand, she needs me," he said as she again pushed him back down.

"Toby, Lyra's gonna be alright. We have her on medication, it's going to okay. I promise," Toby wasn't going to get much out of the this nurse. He looked at her, irritated, "People make a lot of promises, but most of the time they never keep them."

There was a second of silence in the room., then the nurse asked if she could ask some questions.

"Fine, I guess," looking out the window, he saw that it was still raining out, but not a shard.

"Do you remember what happened before the accident, Toby?" He nodded his head, "Vaguely."

She wrote something down on the paper, "Well, can you explain to me what you remember?" Toby kinda shook his head before answering. "I can but there's only a little detail that I can add," Toby said looking back at her.

"Just tell me everything that you remember, okay?" He nodded his head and told her everything that there was to be said.

"Okay and do you know where your mother and father are?" she asked, not knowing of their father.

Toby looked down and simply said, "No."

He didn't really care, at the moment, where his father was. He didn't care where he was most of the time anyways.

"What do you mean you don't know where they are? Surely you can try to recall where they were last?" she asked this as if they were looking for some lost toys. "No my mom she... she went looking for my dad this morning. i haven't seen her all day." He kept his head down. It hung in honest shame of his family.

"Oh," was all that came from the nurse.

"Well, thank you for cooperating with me, Toby." She left the room leaving him to be trapped in his thoughts again.

The thoughts of suicide flooding back in. 'Not now,' he thought. Things were already terrible, they didn't need to make it worse.

 **...Our Lyra...**

Lyra laid in bed silently. She was badly hurt.

She had broken her arm and got stabbed in her kidney area. Being unconscious was good because it meant she didn't feel any real physical pain in her body. But when she wakes up, it'll hit her kinda hard.

Her blonde hair was a bit pink and was, partially, covered by a bandage. Her left had undergone some serious injuries and was now broken. Shards of glass were jabbed into he back, none of them anywhere near to puncturing her heart... Thank God.

She slept so peacefully. Not even knowing that she was that badly hurt.

 **...Toby...**

He struggled to get out of bed.

He didn't care what the doctor or the nurse said, he needed to get to Lyra and listening to them wasn't gonna make that happen.

Toby made it out of the bed and shivered when his feet hit the cold hospital floor. He stumbled a little but he would get used to it, soon enough.

Though, he had a weird disease that made him numb, he felt this pain all the way through. 'Pain sucks,' he thought.

He started to move faster and gradually being able to take a few steps without having to grab onto anything. He made it out if the room and in the hall. He looked around making sure his nurse wasn't anywhere to be seen. She wasn't.

Toby walked to the room on the right and saw his sister laying in her bed. As he walked in. he heard a groan coming from her. 'Is she waking up?'

She didn't.

He just needed to be with her and see that she was somewhat okay. Just see that she was still alive. He loved his sister and nothing could stop that, she was one of the two people in his life that actually cared about him.

He sat in the chair that was beside her bed and looked at her. Toby smiled at the fact that she was alive.

He sat in, what he would call, comfortable position and stared to doze off. His eyes slowly closed and soon enough he was asleep.

Toby never really never had dreams, as people call them, he had nightmares, most nights, and others he didn't have anything at all. To him, though, his nightmares were the best "dreams" ever.

 **...Toby's "dream"...**

He was wondering around a park, at night. It was creepy actually. "H-Hello?" he shouted out into the darkness, wanting an answer, but nothing came.

Toby walked around on the small trail there was, and looked around. There seemed to be nothing but tree's and darkness. Anything could be lurking in their and he wouldn't even know.

And then he woke, once again.


End file.
